Rose Oakley
Description- Rose Oakley had light brown hair which she kept long and tied up most of her life. She had common light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a B cup bra and stood 5'8 high with a weight of 45 kg, it increased to almost 60 kg in her later life. Personality- Rose oakley was kind caring women and mother who suffered the loss of two husbands. She always felt a lot of pain about the two lovers she'd lost and blamed herself for things that werent her fault. She always cared about her children until the end. Sexuality Rose is straight. Life- Rose Oakley was born and raised in Cardiff uk by her mother Jenny and father Mason along side her brother James. She left town when she was eighteen to work as an assistant for a powerful buinessman. It was two years later that she met Alex Winter at a nearby cafe for lunch that she fell in love. She then quit her job and moved back home with her new boyfriend. Soon they married and in 2000 Rose gave birth to her first daughter, Cassidy Winter, on 27 of feburary. The couple lived a happy three years together, Alex's job taking calls in an IT center were enough to of brought the house they were living in and sustain their daughter and themselves. In 2003 Rose fell pregnant again and gave birth to a baby boy in 5 april 2004, they decided to name him Micheal. It was only four days after Micheals birth that Alex died in a fatal car accident. Rose was devistated and went into a state of depression. The funeral was held a week after on the 16 of April. Her mother, Jenny Oakley, stayed at the house for a month to care for Rose and her two young children. Rose changed her name back to Oakley. Once Rose had somewhat recovered Jenny moved back home and Rose found a job working at the bank. Life went on as usual for the family, Cassidy begun pre school soon followed by primary school and Micheal came after. It was in 2009 when Rose was over her husbands death that she met a man at her work called Dylan Hollow. The two started flirting and soon became close friends with a few benefits. Eventually Rose decided to make it official and introduced him to her family as her boyfriend. Cassidy was not happy with the news and begun acting out. With help from Jenny Rose managed to calm her daughter after a few months. Later in the year Dylan proposed and Rose accepted. They were married on new years eve 2010 and Rose Oakley became Rose Hollow. When they came back from their honeymoon Rose announced the exciting news to her family that she was pregnant with Dylans baby. This caused another outburst from Cassidy which took a while to get under control. Nine months later on the 14 of september Rose gave birth to twins, a boy who she named Adair and girl which she named Lilly. Cassidy didnt seem to mind the girl but made a point of commenting how ugly the boy looked. Micheal never really cared much about these things, Rose caught herself thinking how she wished Cassidy could be like Micheal. For the next few years Adair and Lilly grew and started pre school. Cassidy begun high school and began hanging out with the "cool kids" which magerly affected her grades. A year later and she was smoking. Rose began to suffer frequent migranes which she suspects is from the stress. In 2016 Micheal joined his sister at the local highschool and the twins began primary school. Rose sat down Cassidy and convinced her to drop her friends and focus on her studies, Cassidy agreed on the exception she would be allowed to keep her girlfriend and Rose said yes. Rose then decided to take her whole family on a week trip to a nearby town. In 2017 Adair broke his ankle and Cassidy became top of the class much to Roses delight. The next year Cassidy is off to college to study art. Over the next decade Cassidy found a girlfriend called Sydney and moved back home with her once she'd finished her course and got a job soon after. Micheal began to study engineering, Adair came out as gay and the twins began high school. The family also finds out that Dylan is suffering from lung cancer. The year before his death Cassidy falls pregnant to an unknown man and gives birth to a baby girl she names Sky. Her and Sydney get engaged soon after. On the 1st of August Dylan dies from lung cancer and is burried a week later. Rose becomes lonley and sad once again, she also changes her last name back to Oakley. But soon Micheal who is now home and his girlfriend Grace get married and this helps to lift Roses spirits. It isnt long before Grace becomes pregnant and they buy a house of their own. On the 19th of january Grace has an early birth to a baby boy they name Alex after Micheals dead father. Rose soon discovers that Rose has been talking to an older man and she gets in a lot of trouble for it. In 2029 Adair finishes school and moves to college to get a culinary degree whilst Lilly moves across the country to live with the rich man she'd been talking to last year, obviously shes in it for the money. In 2030 Grace gave birth to a baby boy named Adam. The next year Lilly forgets her birth control and gets pregnant, her husband is furious when he finds out and divorces her. She moves back home to live with her mother and the next year she birthes a boy she names Aiden, two months later he suddenly dies and Lilly attemps suicide but is caught by Rose who talks her out of it. The next years Rose's grandchildren start pre school and school and Adair along with his boyfriend Luke adopt two children, a girl called Lara and a boy named August. Grace gets pregnant for the last time and gives birth to a girl this time who she names Heather. Lilly marries a man called Darren Johnson and has two kids, a boy named Clay and a girl named Olivia. On the 19 june 2045 Rose passes away peacefully in her sleep. Her children and grandchildren all morn her death.